1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover and more specifically it relates to a cover for a grain hopper for efficiently shielding the opening of a hopper to shed rain, snow, debris, etc. therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Covering devices, such as conventional tarps or other plastic sheeting has been used in the past to shield the openings of grain hoppers or other agricultural equipment to prevent rain, snow, and debris from entering the opening thus possibly causing rust, damaging crop material therein, or slowing production. One problem with conventional covering devices is that the covering device does not securely retain itself to the grain hopper thus resulting in the covering device blowing away or being misplaced in high winds or over time. Another problem associated with convention covering devices for grain hoppers is that the covering device sags or collapses when excess rain, snow, or debris is placed thereon, thus ultimately leaving a portion of the opening of the grain hopper uncovered. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved cover for a grain hopper for efficiently shielding the opening of a hopper to shed rain, snow, debris, etc. therefrom.